Give me your life first
by Android 18 fan
Summary: This is based upon the experiences 18 and 17 go through to become what they are known for as today. How will the two twins surive this torturous hell?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hey guys, Please review this. I just want an opinion. I hope you enjoy this story because I plan on this being a very long story. This story is a definite must which you will all see soon. I am so excited! Man, I been wanting to get this written for so long and none of you know why but yet you believe you do! xD This is awesome! Ohhh yeah! -is a' rearing for some heavy duty writing- I hope you enjoy! I know I might seem too into their past but now I realize what the purpose is of all this obsession with Android 18...**

* * *

Where am I? Have I been kidnapped? It must be the case...I've never been in such a dark, dank room in my entire life. And where is my brother? Is he okay? How am I going to get out of this room?! The door won't budge an inch! The door is locked, too! I'm trapt, trapt! I'll never get out, will I?

Those were the dreaded thoughts running through Crystal's mind as she finally had decided to give it a rest and stop banging on the door. Noone was coming to her aid and she felt as if noone ever would niether. She had been in such a panic over waking up to this nasty room that she had forgotten entirely about who had kidnapped her.

There was only one thing left to do- scream as loud as she possibly could. She was almost positive that doing so would wake up whoever had kidnapped her. Or maybe they were already awake and just were ignoring her? It was more likely than possible. She was sure though that they would eventually not be able to take it anymore and come to her.

"Let me out!!" Crystal shrieked as loud as she possibly could. After there was not even a hint of a response, she shrieked again as loud as possible. "Please, somebody!!"

No response! She felt like it was hopeless, but she knew it was her only route she could take now. "I said let me _out!" _She shrieked once again, balling her hands up into fists. She felt so helpless; like she was at this person's mercy- whomever it was that had taken her hostage. She hated feeling that way. Maybe she should multi- task, she realized. Raising her fists above her she began to pound as hard as she could like earlier against the door and shriek yet again. "Let me out! Let me out!!"

She quieted down for a second or two to make sure she heard noone coming. Which of course, there was not a hint of anyones presence but hers. Her fists were already a tint of red and hurting really bad from pounding so hard against the door- after all, it was steel. Anger jolted through her and she suddenly twisted around, walking to the back of the room and twisting back around to face the door. "Let me out!!" She shouted as she suddenly took off at the door full speed; slamming her side against the door as hard as she could muster.

She quieted down yet again to make sure noone was coming and then backed away a little from the door. Now not only were her fists still hurting, but her side was hurting even worse. Grunting pain slightly, she raised her foot and slammed it into the door. She didn't care if it hurt, as long as she was able to bug whoever her kidnapper was until they came to her. She had kicked the door a little too hard because her foot was pounding, but she didn't care- she just kicked it again. "I said let me out! Ahhhhh!!" She screamed while slamming her foot against the door again.

Suddenly, it dawned on her. There was a small, square window in the top of the door, which was where the source of light was coming from. Man, she had been so ballistic she hadn't even noticed it until now. She probably could bust it open- but she had nothing to do it with, so she would have to use her bare hands. No doubt it would hurt, but what did it matter if her hands were just as bruised and battered as the rest of her body?

So she raised her right arm a little, balling it into a fist again, and pulled it back a little to gain some momentum. After doing so, she thrusted her fist forward into the window; it shattering into a million tiny pieces. Too bad it was too small for her to crawl out of. But she could still stick her head out of it. Pulling her arm back by her side, she examined it to notice she was bleeding a little. It stung a little, but it was nothing compared to what her parents could pull off so she considered herself lucky.

Sticking her head through the window, she looked around the hallway. The walls were made of solid rock, it appeared. There was lights handing down from the rocky ceiling all the way down the hallway. There were no more rooms to her right, but instead a dead end a couple feet from the room she was in. She twisted her head to the left to see that the hallway carried on down there. There was another room only a few feet from hers. Was her brother in there, possibly? For once in her life, she felt a small twinge of hope. Crystal noticed there was a wall at the other end of the hallway too that at first looked like a dead end, but after further examination she realized there was a turn in the hallway.

After examining everything, she remembered her purpose for breaking the glass window. "Let me out!! Please!!" She shouted. When there was no reply, she turned her head back to the right and looked down a little to notice some weird looking thing attached the wall. It looked like one of those security things. Like one of those things were you have to push in a code to open something. Crud. In that case she'd never ever be able to escape out this room herself.

"How dare you?!" A voice suddenly spoke up, causing Crystal to jump in shock as she twisted her head to the left. A man with a white lab coat on and khaki pants on underneath along with a dark blue shirt was walking down the hallway towards Crystal. As he got closer, Crystal realized he was an old man. Yuck, he had nasty wrinkles all over his face. He must have been really old because he was bald at the top of his head and only retained his white hair near his ears. He seemed very aggitated at what she had done.

Once he got in front of her door, he spoke again. "Do you realize what that window costed me?" He didn't seem to get the picture already that of course if you kidnap someone they will try to use any means necesary to escape.

"You should have thought about that before you kidnapped me!" Crystal backfired defensively, feeling a little angry. "Now why don't you just let me out?!"

Instead of responding, the man simply reached for something in his pocket with one hand, while his other hand typed in a code to open the door. Yes! Freedom was right at her door! Then again, the man wasn't that dumb was he? She was sure he knew she would do her best to bolt out the door. He must have been prepared in some sort of way..She'd make sure she'd watch herself. After all, what could an old man possibly do to her?

Crystal pulled her head out from the window and took a step back as the door opened. The man still had his hand in his pocket. Was there something in them? Oh well, she didn't really care. It was probably nothing anyways. Once the door was all the way open, she ran towards the man right as he pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a tazer- crud! Not stopping her run towards him, she slammed the side of her body against him, pushing him up against the wall in the hallway. She had to make sure he did not get to use that tazer! Reaching for his hand that held the tazer, she successfully grabbed ahold of it.

"Get off, girl!" The man shouted in anger, bringing his free hand down and slamming his elbow into the back of Crystal's neck. In reaction to the sudden pain, Crystal jerked her hand away from his and grabbed the back of her neck with both her hands, groaning slightly. All of a sudden, she felt the mans free arm wrap around her small waist and throw the both of them on the ground; him on top. The air was slammed out of her as she made contact with the cold, hard floor. Pained gasps of air came from her. She was laying on her stomach. She had a feeling he had the tazor pointed right at her threateningly.

"It seems you're going to be a bit of a challenge." The man exclaimed, sounding much more calm. "But from what I can already tell, you seem like the perfect specimen."

Crystal had no idea what this man was talking about- it just sounded like a bunch of mumbo jumbo to her. Maybe he was just some crazy old fart? She wanted to reply with some sort of sarcastic dig, but she could hardly even breathe.

"I'm sure you're wondering what I must be talking about." The man was quite correct. "Well, I guess you deserve to know just as much as your brother deserves to know." A twinkle of mischief was in the man's eyes.

"Wh-where...is he?" Crystal managed to spurt out in a low voice due to having to regain her oxygen.

"Oh, my pardon." The man apologized. "I should have known you would want to know where he is first."

"G-go on." Crystal pushed, anxiously awaiting his reply.

"He is in a room similar to the one I placed you in. I knocked him out with some medicine, so he won't be awake for quite awhile." The man then carried on to what he originally had wanted to say to her. "Anyway, my name is Dr.Gero. As you probably can tell, I am a scientist. I-" He was cut off by Crystal's shocked reply.

"What the heck would a scientist like you want with us?!" She had finally regained her breathe.

"Let me explain." He sounded a little irritated that she had interrupted him. "I like to create androids from scratch. I am well known for doing so. But recently, someone challenged me. They said that I would never be able to construct an android from a real human. I took them on and began to study until I started to find out it will not be nearly as impossible as what they had originally thought. Though, I can see why they thought it would be impossible. After all, what if I conduct a certain precedure wrong- just one tiny mistake- and end up killing them? The patient's life is in my hands. Not only that, but the emotions can get in the way. Fear; causing the patient to not cooperate. Love; causing the patient to once again not cooperate." He finally came to a conclusion. "I can tell you are going to be a real hard head in this matter- maybe even more so than your brother. Thank goodness I prepared for such a fiesty little specimen."

Crystal was at too much of a shock to reply to his explanation right away. There was no way he was serious! She did not even know a such thing was possible! Nor did she know there were really such things as mad scientists! This was like a horror movie come true! Things to say kept flashing in her mind, but none of the words would come out her mouth. How could someone be as sick as to...do that? Was she always supposed to be miserable? She had thought she would be free after she got away from the grasp of her two psychotic parents and their friends, but she was wrong. Was she cursed? She felt it would be useless to simply beg the man into letting her go, so she decided she would not reply with any sort of thing to do with begging.

"Dr.Gero, eh? The name sounds familiar, but not that scraggly old face of yours." Crystal threw in a dig at Gero. It did not seem to anger him nor provoke him, to her dissapoint. "You sound really crazy, you know. I wouldn't tell anyone else what you told me unless you want to run them off."

"Sorry to dissapoint, dear, but every single one of my assistants have actually done quite the opposite. They all think it's a good idea." Dr. Gero sounded quite stern with his answer. "In fact, they have all agreed to help me tackle this job."

"You do realize we will find a way out of here, right?" Crystal took off with another subject. "I might not be much stronger than you, but my brother could beat that sorry behind of yours."

"Maybe so, but as I said earlier, I have my asissants. He can't handle the whole lot all alone, now can he? All of them are men except for one." Gero replied. It seemed as if he had everything planned out perfectly. He seemed to be a very intelligent man. "Besides, no man's body can withstand my medicines. Believe me when I say this, dear, you nor your brother will ever escape my grasp. I've awaited this day too long to let you two escape."

It was hopeless...He was right. Ther probably would never escape. Maybe she'd get lucky and die on him? She couldn't bear being...twisted, contorted into some sort of robot. What else was his point in making her into some kind of robot? There must have been some other reason behind this...She was sure he wouldn't tell her though.

"How can you deal with knowing you've taken two teenagers lives away from them?" Crystal asked. She knew she would not be able to take knowing she had hurt someone in that manner. Sure, she had killed her parents, but it was different when someone was innocent.

"You don't look too innocent yourself." Gero replied. "You were already pretty injured when you were brought into my lab. Might I ask why?"

She was sure it wouldn't help, but she decided she could still try and scare him away with the ol' 'I'm a psycho murderer- you better get outta' my way!' thing. "I murdered my mother." She responded calously. "And I have not been able to shower in weeks, so that's why I'm all messy looking."

She couldn't see it because she was facing the ground, but if she could have been facing his way, she would have noticed a sick twinkle glittering in Gero's eyes. Did he actually like it that she had murdered her mother? Certainly he was not that sick. "I truely have been blessed! I just knew if I waited the two perfect specimens would come running to me!" He sounded very excited. "So I don't have to start from scratch after all! This is perfect! Just absolutely perfect! No wonder what that look in your eyes is! It's hatred! Perfect, just perfect!" He kept babbling on and on.

"I thought it was a bad thing to kill your parents?" Crystal asked him, sounding very puzzled.

"So you tell me you killed them both? Excellent!" Gero babbled, sounding even more excited. "You already are a murderer...It won't be hard for you to carry out my mission, after all."

"Mission?!" Crystal demanded. "What mission?"

The excitement suddenly was out of his voice when he spoke again. "Oh yes. You see, I want a certain man who goes by the name Goku dead. When I am done with the two of you, you will be able to kill anyone that comes your way."

What nonsense was this man speaking? He was crazy! He was insinuating she would have powers! That was entirely impossible! "That's it- you're crazy!" Crystal spurted off, feeling fear suddenly wash over her all over again. Something was about to happen! She could feel it.

"To each his own, my dear." Dr. Gero replied. "Now that I have this out of the way, goodbye." Suddenly something stuck inside the back of Crystal's neck. Before the pain could even register of it sticking inside her skin, she felt as if her body were being shocked. The tazor!

She felt Gero's body weight leave her and instead felt him grab her foot. What the heck? She attempted to move but could not...that darn Tazor...She felt her body slide against the floor back into that dark, dank room again. Ouch! As she was sliding, she had felt a piece of glass cut into her stomach. She felt Gero remove his hand from her foot and it slam against the cold floor. She heard the door shut soon afterword and it lock. How would she ever escape this dreadful looking place?

* * *

**Disclaimer: Man, I hope this was okay. Look forward to many other despairing, but life changing chapters. Life changing? Hm. Anyways, review...please? xD Lol. Well, g'night.**


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: Oh my gosh, you just would not imagine. It's hard to keep up my stories AND keep up my straight A's all at once. Plus, I easily get sick. Just this weekend I had a fever of 107 and was delirious. God answered my prayer though and now all is well. Anyway, please give at least one review every chapter so I can know if any of you are even reading this. Tell me your opinions!

* * *

**One week later**

**The introduction**

"...And this here is Brandy,the newest of all my assistants." Gero finally finished introducing all six of his assistants to Crystal and her brother. Even with it being six, both's heads were still spinning- as if it were too much to remember; the assistant's names. It would not matter if she or her brother remembered their names because they were a bunch of trash to even be considering ruining her and her brother's lives. Pretty much, they were unimportant.

The lingering want to just spit in each assistants face including Gero's was just so tempting, but she knew better than to pull that stunt. They all disgusted Crystal to the max. If she could only punch their lights out and see them suffer a little. Well, five of them, including Gero, were men that could no doubt easily over power her, but the Brandy lady she could handle. In fact, this Brandy assistant appeared very fragile and seemed as if she could easily have her bones broken. Though, she looked quite young- in her early twenties, possibly?

Either way, Crystal knew she would never be able to get to have a chance to do any of the things she so hungrily desired to do thanks to being strapped down tightly to some chair. This wasn't a normal chair, either. It reminded Crystal of those chairs at the dentist in which could lean back and be adjusted. Her whole body was strapped down- even her mouth was covered up by duct tape so she couldn't remark upon anything Gero said. Though, Crystal had not a doubt in her mind as to why they chose to duct tape her knew that Crystal had a mouth on her and for the whole week up until now he had been forced to hear it run.

Her brother still had his mouth duct taped as well. Though, Crystal felt it was for the same reason. Her brother was a loud mouth too, especially when it came down to these circumstances. In ways they were both so alike, but yet in ways they were so different. That was what being twins were all about, though.

This had been the first time Crystal was allowed to see her brother since they had first been held captive in this dump. It would have felt a lot more better if the two had been allowed to speak to eachother, though. At least they could see that  each other's body was still in tact and not harmed- that made things a tinge better at least on Crystal's behalf. In a way it hurt to stare in her brother's same exact eyes as hers and not be able to make out what he was thinking. She was sure, no doubt, that he was feeling the same. It was like prison torture...Like dangling a piece of meat up too high for a puppy to reach.

"Now, I will give you all fair warning. These two brats are much more difficult than what they appear to be at first glance." Dr Gero then turned his head over towards Crystal's direction and glared into her eyes menacingly. "And _this _one here is not to be underestimated, neither."

Crystal was sure that he was referring to all her failed attempts to escape his grasp. Yes, she had irritated the wacko so every day. Whether it be hounding him with non-stop questions or trying to brush on past him without him realizing it, she had really gotten under his skin. Her brother must have pulled some stunts, too, obviously. After all, every time Gero left her alone he was either on his computer or messing with her brother. Many of times she had heard outrageously loud yelling coming from her brother in the room next to hers. No doubt he was giving just a hard of time to Gero as she was.

She could feel the burning stares of her enemies against her skin as they examined her and her brother thoughtfully. It unknown to her as to why, but Crystal felt very agitated under the stare of especially Brandy's, who seemed to keep staring longer than any of the bunch. Boldly, Crystal stared right back into Brandy's sea green eyes. There was a deadening light in her eyes that stiked a question up within Crystal that she pushed to the back of her mind because she knew she would not ever get a response. She noticed that Brandy was actually pretty- she had brunette hair almost down to her waist. She probably was very snobby to say the least.

Finally, Brandy was the one to pull away from the eye contact and look back at Gero for further information along with the rest of the group.

"Now, I'm thinking along the lines of assigning each of you to these two. You can work in groups together where the job can get done easier." Gero paused a moment and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'd like four men to group up with the boy seeing as he's a hellion when it comes to fighting. As for the girl, Brandy and Johnathon can pair up. The girl isn't nearly as hard to restrain as her brother."

The group of assistants branched off to their given specimen and continued listening to their boss. "I would like you guys to get a little back ground information on these two and a couple blood samples if you don't mind." Gero informed as he walked out the room to his computer room. As he walked away, he spoke one last time, not even bothering to turn around. "I'll be back in thirty minutes to see how everything is going."

With that, the two assigned to Crystal turned their sights to her. Johnathon reached out and without concern or care for how Crystal would feel, he jerked off the duct tape, causing a small yelp of stinging pain to escape her sticky lips. She despised these people! They had not a single ounce of consideration for her well being.

Brandy walked over to a table and grabbed up a sturdy looking notepad with a pen. Making her way back over to Crystal, the 'procedure' began. She didn't like these people and she was going to make sure they knew it without a shadow of a doubt. She would make positive that she made this as difficult as possible for them.

"So, what is your name?" Johnathon questioned her, sounding very disgustingly technical. Why couldn't he at least give some flavor to this survey?

"Why don't you take a stab at it yourself?" Crystal challenged.

Johnathon appeared very serious and gave her a very demeaning look. "Don't play games with me." He obviously meant buisness and wanted to get the job done stealthily.

"Why can't I? I've been locked up for a week. The least I could get is a guessing game to cheer me up." Crystal replied daringly. She couldn't get out of this place ever and these people could not kill her, though she could care less if they did. The worst they could do was beat the mess out of her which she was very accustomed to thanks to her loving parents.

"Stop playing smart and answer my question- now." Johnathon replied sternly. His word was set in stone and it was in her favor to listen to him.

"But what if I don't want you to know my name?" Crystal shot back, raising an eyebrow. "You can't make me tell you."

"Do you really believe that lie?" Johnathon responded, finally for once not sounding all technical. In fact, he sounded quite challenging. He seemed to be wanting to put Crystal in her place.

Crystal smirked at Johnathon cockily as she stared into his brown eyes. "You bet cha'." She sounded very confident in her belief.

Right as Crystal had replied to him, she felt a rough, callously hand make contact with the left side of her face. Stinging pain shot through her face as her head jerked the other way due to the force of his hand making contact with her face. Tears of pain that she had not conjured up consciously began to well up in her now twinkly eyes.

"I still believe it." She twisted her head back around stubbornly to reveal a slap mark on the side of face.

Brandy's eyes widened a little in shock at what Johnathon had done to Crystal. "Don't you think your being a little too aggressive?" She questioned.

"That's how I should be. Gero wants killing machines, not a bunch of softies." Johnathon replied coldly. Turning his attention back to Crystal, he did not hesitate to slap the other side of her face, causing the same reaction to occur due to the force of his mighty hand.

He reminded Crystal of all the men she had been around in her life that had hung out with her father. They all had no respect for her and could have cared less if she had just died. Especially Chaase...He had hit on her all the time as if she had been his very own child that was in need of punishment.

"Ready to give me your name, now?" Johnathon asked again, sounding very calm and collected again- not to mention technical.

"Oh alright, if you insist..." Crystal sighed defeated. "It's Crystal."

The man sighed. "Thank you." He turned to Brandy to make sure she was jotting down her name. "You heard her, right?"

"Yes, I did." Brandy replied, writing down Crystal's name. Finishing with her writing, Brandy looked up and spoke to Crystal. "You have a pretty name." It was a brief thing, but it made Crystal feel a little better momentarily. Someone shown her some sort of acknowledgement besides the regular dutiful type of acknowledgement. Though, she did not bother to say thank you.

"How old are you?" Johnathon then asked as if what had happened a few minutes ago never had.

"Sixteen." Crystal replied.

After this question, things just seemed to drag on and on and on. Each question was a normal question that any Doctor needs or wants to know of a patient. This questionnaire was in fact very boring to her. But it finally all seemed to come to an end after the question of...

"Have you ever been sexually active in the past?"

"No." Crystal replied.

"Alright then. Now that we are done with this, let's get to the main course." Johnathon remarked, taking the notepad from Brandy and setting it down on the counter next to them and then grabbing up a very pointy, sharp needle.

After setting the needle up, he walked over to Crystal's side and carefully punctured her skin on her upper arm; sticking it into her slowly. Crystal grit her teeth as a small amount of pain shot up her arm. Soon after, blood began to appear inside the small bottle connected to the needle. Finally, it was over with as the man removed the needle from her.

If Crystal had not been tied down, she would have rubbed her arm. Man, she really wished she had her own freedom to do what she wished again. Didn't they understand how it felt to be treated like some sort of animal trapped in a cage? The answer was obvious- no. They were just a bunch of selfish creeps that needed to die. Who could do this just for some stupid piece of paper- money? It was true after all. Money is the root of all evil in this world.

"So are we all done?" Crystal asked with a hint of sarcasm in her tone as she stared directly at Brandy, directing the question towards her.

After Johnathon had finished placing the information in a place for Gero to find it, he turned around and looked up at Crystal. Instead of Brandy replying, he replied for her. "I believe so." He sounded very technical just like earlier. Ugh, his stupid sounding tone made Crystal want to just scream.

Was this the best that Crystal could come up with to aggravate these two assistants? By no means! She didn't care if Johnathon slapped her around a bit more- she was used to the abuse from her parents and they had been ten times rougher. Hah! This guy thought he could really scare her into doing what he asked...Man, what a dummy. He really thought she was that scared of some wimp? Oh, she'd show him. Though she was kind of confused as to how to start out her argumentive statement.

"You don't _look _so smart." Before Crystal could say any more, Johnathon had interrupted her abruptly.

"Don't be starting anything with me unless you want another slap in the face."

A cocky laugh escaped Crystal momentarily before she had replied. "It doesn't mat-"

Dang! He had already slapped her before she could even get her sentence all the way out! For a moment it made Crystal feel like some sort of lowly treated dog, but she blew it off and reminded herself that this man could not hurt her. After all, he was a nothing. Then again, so was she. So what did that make them? Equals? Yuck, no.

Johnathon gave Crystal a very demeaning look, as if he were training a dog. "You can keep this up all day and I'll just keep slapping away." He exclaimed, sounding dead serious and with not even a hint of feeling in his voice.

He gave Crystal no reason to doubt his word. It was tempting to give up and just accept it, but she wanted to waste his time. He had to have a limit just like every one else. It was not like he was some robot. Crystal looked up at Johnathon and stared into his dead eyes for awhile without saying anything.

"Are you finished?" He asked, not taking his eyes off hers.

"No." Crystal replied stubbornly. She wanted to say more but knew he wouldn't let her finish without already slapping her.

When there were no words spoken from among them, Johnathon spoke up. "You sure seem finished to me." He commented.

"You know, your slaps aren't very hurtful- I've dealt with worse in my lifetime." Crystal insulted. She was half lying- his slaps _had _hurt her, though not nearly as bad as her parents.

"Alright then. If you insist, I can apply much more force." Johnathon offered, not a hint of playfulness within his tone.

"I'd like to see you try." Crystal shot back intelligently, still as always sounding very challenging.

Soon after, Crystal was expecting to receive yet another slap in the face that would be much worse than the last few, so she braced herself. But to her confusement, she did not feel anything connect with her face. Maybe he really wasn't going to slap her again? Then again, why would he have a reason not to suddenly? She looked at him questioningly, all the while pondering the question.

Deciding in her head that he wasn't going to slap her again, she let herself relax. Bam! Crystal's senses clicked ,causing her to jump slighty as she felt the side of her face connect with a very rough, callously hand just like earlier. Ow, he really could slap harder than what she had thought. Had he meant to slap her purposely when she had let her guard down momentarily?

Tears started to water in her eyes again, causing them to glimmer beautifully as she stubbornly glared up at Johnathon. She wasn't sure though as to whether she should just avert her sights to the ground so he could not get the satisfaction of knowing he had won- but that could also be taken as a submission and God knows she did not want to show any sign of submission to this guy!

"Johnathon! You're being too rough with her- she's just a girl- she's not some dude that can take all that." Brandy put in, her eyes wide for a few seconds as she looked on at Crystal's beating red cheeks.

Johnathon looked at Brandy, but did not say anything towards her. "Satisfied?" When he got no reply from Crystal, he went on. "I'd guess that's a yes. You know, seeing as you're about to cry." It was like rubbing salt in an already open wound.

Crystal rolled her eyes at his comment to try to act all cool and blow it off, but deep down her pride had been injured.

Suddenly, Johnathon raised his hand and attempted to strike Crystal in the face again, but this time was stopped by Brandy who grabbed his arm as hard as she possibly could. "I really think you're going a little too far with this, Johnathon." She looked him in the eye without fear.

Johnathon turned his sights back to Brandy and gave her a mean look. "This girl here needs to learn respect me and you know that the only way I will get that respect is through discipline." He replied back, sounding a little ruffled.

"Who'd even want to respect someone as trashy as you?" Crystal shot at Johnathon. "I'm not some animal."

Just as she had finished her sentence, Gero walked in towards their group casually. Obviously, he had overheard the last few words Crystal had spoke because he was giving her a very hard, demeaning look once their eyes caught the others. "I see no doubt that she has been annoying you with that smart mouth of hers." He spoke, now taking his eyes off her and looking at Johnathon and Brandy as the two removed themselves away from each other.

It must have dawned on Gero that Johnathon had been withheld from slapping Crystal. "There's no need to hold Johnathon back, Brandy. This smart mouth right here could use a couple good pops." Gero reassured the two.

"She's quite persistently stubborn. Though, I can assure you that will change over time." Johnathon replied to Gero.

Moving on to what Gero had intended to talk about, he spoke again. "So, do you have the blood sample and the papers?"

"Yes sir." Brandy responded, pointing to where the papers and needle had been placed.

"Thank you." Gero replied. "Now, let's see how well along the boy is going." He then walked off to the back of the room to find Crystal's brother, Chris, covered with bruises and a bleeding lip.

"He's still not even told us his name. Any suggestions? Pain doesn't get us anywhere, obviously." One of the assistants spoke up to Gero.

"I had predicted this would be the outcome." Gero sighed. "There is nothing we can do besides get the information from the girl. I'm sure she'll not be able to take all that."

"So..?" One of the other assistants asked curiously.

Gero then pointed towards Crystal's direction. "Go over there; two of you, and get the information from her." He replied. "Do whatever it takes because this information is very important if we are to perform these procedures on the two."

Out of nowhere, Chris's voice came into the picture. "Fine! I'll tell you. My name is Chris." The only reason he had finally decided to speak up was because he did not want his sister to suffer the same pain he was going through because he himself could hardly handle it.

"Awww, so you're real protective when it comes to sissy, eh?" One of the four assistants made fun of him. "You think you could stop us- let alone one of us, if we tried to hurt her? Hah!" This one seemed really cocky.

Chris grit his teeth in frustration. His blue orbs shined with anger at the fact that he couldn't do anything to prove these jerks wrong. They had best not ever lay a finger on his sister or he'd...he'd! "This isn't about my sister- this survey is about me, so shut your trap. I'd pound your face in if we were one on one." Chris felt confident in his abilities that he could do so, but he knew that was not ever be possible seeing as they were a group of four.

Crystal overheard the conversation slightly and felt worried for her brother. What if they were even treating him worse? They probably were! After all, he was a man and she was sure they all thought he could 'take it' because of that fact. Man, she had been so into what was going on over here with Brandy and Johnathon and all that she had forgotten her brother had even been in the room with her! She felt kind of guilty for doing so, but she really couldn't have helped it anyway.

"What's going on?" Crystal asked, seeing as she could not turn around to see what was up.

"Nothing of your concern." Johnathon replied coldly as he and Brandy watched what was going on so freely.

UGH! That ticked Crystal off to the max! That was _her brother! _They had no right to say that this was 'none of her concern'! If anything, none of this was their concern. Did they not realize by now that they were brother and sister?! Oh, how they infuriated her!

"Excuse me, but that's my _brother! _I believe that I have a right to know!" Crystal exclaimed quite awfully loud to where everyone in the room could hear her. Her tone sounded that of aggravation and disbelief at the fact that they could so easily believe she could just not want to know or care about her brother.

Johnathon glimpsed at her and then with a quick hand, repeated the usual and delivered a painful slap to the side of her face. "Don't speak out of line with me." He demanded as if she were some animal that needed to be domesticated.

"Ugh! You're sicking! I'm a human being, not some-"

"EXCUSE ME! But before this little scene right here can get out of hand, I'd like you two to kindly escort the girl back to her room." Gero ordered Brandy and Johnathon. It was obvious that he was being sarcastic when he told them to 'kindly' do so.

With that, Johnathon walked over to another cabinet and pulled out a needle with some fluidly stuff inside the bottle attached to it. Examining it, he walked back over to Crystal's side. "Finally we get to put a sock in this big mouth of yours." He sounded glad Crystal was finally going to shut up once and for all.

"I'll wake up eventually." Crystal assured him, not wanting to not have the last word in this conversation before she had passed out thanks to the needle that he would soon inject in her body.

No more being said, Johnathon poked the needle slowly and carefully deep into Crystal's arm, the fluid slowly entering her veins. Already her sight was beginning to blur and she felt herself become lightheaded. It took everything within her to keep her head up though and her eyes slit open. Her eyes closed on her and she tried to open them back up but could not find it within her to do so. Finally, as she felt the needle leave her soft skin, she gave into her bodily functions and everything soaked into a dark abyss.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Hey, it took only two days to write this! I enjoyed this chapter and would appreciate at LEAST one review to know how you guys are liking this so far. I have a great deal of story ahead for Crystal and her dear brother, Chris! But yeah, I might not be able to update for awhile because I am so busy! So, leave me some love if you want, lol.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Busy, busy, busy. My birthday flew by quite fast (I am 15 now), along with Christmas. I have been trying to write but have not found much time. Anyway, enjoy if you like and please do review. I would like to know your opinions...**

* * *

Everything was very blury as Crystal awoke to find herself once again trapped within her stupid little cell. Her body felt tingly all over, along with her mind. She felt like her mind had been clouded despite the fact that she could remember how she had ended up here again. Obviously, whatever Johnathon had injected into her body, it was the cause of how she was feeling right now. Speaking of Johnathon...ugh. She despised him the most out of all of those maniacs- including Gero. Wait, no, take that back! She still despised Gero a little more and the only reason why was because it was due to him why she and her brother had been kidnapped and no longer would have a life of their own anymore.

It was so boring- just sitting in this cell and doing nothing. All she could do was just wait until they came and took her away to do God knows what with her. If only Johnathon was not one of the people assigned to her and it had just been Brandy...She could take that heffer down anytime. She looked to be about the same strength of Crystal. In fact, there were about only three differences they shared. One, Brandy was about two or so inches taller than her. Two, Brandy had brunette hair. Three, Brandy had brown eyes. Besides all that, they had the same build and were just as fragile looking as the other. So if they were to fight, it would be about even.

If someone were to view Crystal right now, they would probably expect her to feel depressed. But no, she was actually angry at the moment. Why? That stupid Johnathon! How dare he act like she was some animal that needed to be taught how to obey it's master?! He had no respect for her! And how dare he not allow her to see what was going on with her brother?! That was _her _brother, not theirs!

Was her brother alright? She sure hoped so. What time was it, anyway? Had she slept through whatever had happened to him? Or had she awoken ten minutes later, after Johnathon had injected that needle into her? If only she had some way of figuring out such trivial things. She felt so caged...

Crystal glanced around the room despite the fact that she could hardly see. Maybe she could find something lying around whether it be small or big. At first it looked as if nothing would be in the room, but beside the door was glass from the other day when she had first attempted to escape. Crawling over to it, she grabbed it up. A thought popped its way into her head- a very drastic thought. Suicide. She could easily just slit her wrist right now and let herself die. Boy, would Gero pitch a hissy. Or would he? After all, he could just find another person to perform these 'experiments' on.

The thought of suicide at first thought sounded very satisfying, but Crystal knew she could never get herself to really go through with it. Her brother needed her, even though they could not see eachother much. If she were to die...he would probably kill himself too. It depressed her to think of her brother doing such a thing. So if it depressed her to think of him commiting suicide, then it would depress him too at even the thought.

Instead, she came up with another idea. Getting up to her feet, she walked over to the wall. This glass was pretty big. Raising the glass eye level, she pressed it against the rock and began to carve some words into it. It was really hard to do it...unbelievably hard. Maybe this could be her entertainment for the rest of her life that she lived in this aweful place. It was a depressing thought, but it was true...and it was more than likely that she was right.

After she was done carving what she wanted to in the wall, she squinted to be able to see how her artwork looked. It read 'Why am I alive still?'. It gave much insight on how she was feeling and would always feel. It almost told a life story, you could say. After all, it pretty much is saying 'I am lost, help!', 'I'm depressed', 'I feel hopeless', and the word 'still' gave a whole extra aura to the scene. It could mean that the author of such a depressing thought had either attempted suicide or been through a rough time. Even the shape of the words gave a background feeling. They were not straight, but instead squiggly as if she were struggling. Nobody but Gero's assistants would ever read it and they did not care about her. Johnathon would probably just slap her, psh.

"Aaaaahhhhh!!!"

The sudden shout caused Crystal to drop her blade of glass the ground in, it busting into peices. Without even having to think, she ran up to the door and stuck her head through the window. It was her brother's voice! They still had him in there! What in the world could they possibly be doing to him?! Weren't they only wanting him to answer a few questions and have a blood sample? They could not _still _be in the middle of that, could they? Or were they just being cruel?

Maybe she could get them to come in here and leave him alone. She would do whatever it took to help her brother. Even if only Johnathon came in here, she would give him one heck of a hard time so that the others _had _to come to his aid.

"Chris!!!" Crystal shouted as loud as she could. When she got no reply, she shouted again. "What are they doing to you?!"

No luck so far. Maybe she needed to just scream like some psycho to get them irritated enough to come in here and leave her brother alone. She did not care of her consequences. There were more men than woman, so she would easily be overpowered, but at least they would leave her brother alone. She was quite aware they might bring some weird thing to inject into her system again, so she had to be careful when they came in here. Heck, one of them might even have a tazor with them. She was aware though, so she would not be taken surprise as badly. Though, it would be quite hard to avoid all of them or much less just two of them. But she would do anything for her brother.

"Ahhhhh!!!" Crystal screamed at the top of her lungs. "Ahhhhh!!!"

Before she could give herself a chance to listen to see if they were coming, she then shouted words as loud as she could. "Leave him alone!!! That's my brother you're messing with!!!" Taking a breathe, she screamed again at the top of her lungs. "Ahhhhh!!!"

"Shutup back there!" A voice shouted. It didn't sound like Johnathon's, so it must have been one of the guys assigned to her brother. Good...she was making progress.

"Ahhhhh!!!" She started up her screaming and shouting fit again. "Ahhhhh!!!"

Her fit was interupted once again by one of the assistants that was matching the volume of her shouting voice. "Shut up or I'm coming back there!!"

Yes! "Go ahead!!" She shouted back at him.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!!!"

Another scream from her brother occured right after she replied to the man. What were they doing to him? "Chris!!!" She shouted to her brother. Then, directing her words towards the assistants, she shouted to them. "You're hurting him!!! Stop!!!"

"Go shut her up before I lose my hearing!" Crystal then heard Gero's voice speak up very loudly.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!" Crystal screamed for the last time before she heard a pair of feet rushing her direction.

She knew better than to keep her head hanging out the window, so she removed it and got away from the door. Hiding beside the door in the corner was the best she could do without the man having a clear shot of her if he had anything on him that he could use to his advantage, so she did so. She felt spacey thanks to screaming so much. No longer did she feel like she was in reality, but instead that she was actually asleep and dreaming all this.

The pair of feet were very close as this time, like only a couple feet away. Of course, before she knew it, the sound of the pair of feet running came to a stop in front of her door. Did he know that code thing to get inside? Probably...yea. She could already hear him pressing away on the buttons. Soon enough he could turn the lights on and would immediately find her. Man, what could she do? She would have to go on attack mode, though she would no doubt lose the fight. How would she get the others away from her brother too, though? Scream while she attacked the guy to irritate the others? Or make a run for it and try to get out the door? Plan B sounded good. It would be hard though...But when there is a will, there is a way.

The door opened, along with the light flipping on. The brightness hurt Cystal's eyes, causing her to close them and open them back up a couple times. The room was so small the man must already realize where she was.

"So you chose to shutup now? Too late, sweety." The man commented as he walked through the door.

It was now or never! Crystal charged at the man full force. Her anger from earlier was still raw, so it would help her prevail. Obviously the man had been taken by surprise because his head jerked her way. "What the-!" He exclaimed in shock. It must have surprised him to see a girl half his size attack him so boldy.

The side of her body slammed against his chest as hard as she could muster. Despite him obviously being stronger than her, she still caused him to slam against the wall because she had caught him temporarily off gaurd. This was a one time only chance, so she took full advantage of it and ran out the door.

"No way are you getting away from me!!!" He shouted in rage as he took off after her.

Her heart raced. He sounded like he would be worse than Johnathon if he were to catch her, so she had to ensure he did not catch her before she got to where her brother was. Unlike Johnathon, he seemed to be the type to take out all their anger on whoever was around, not the type to only hit if it is to the advantage.

Crystal glanced back behind her and saw the man gaining on her already. At least she was almost there so she could at least direct the others attention off her brother. It would no doubt not last long, but at least it would get them to leave him alone; even if for just a few mere minutes at most.

Crystal grabbed up a knife that was lying sloppily on a counter in the room in which held her brother as she continued to run as fast as she possibly could. Of course, all the assistants twisted around including Gero due to all the loud noise coming from Crystal and her persuer. The size of all the assistants appeared intimidating to her, but she knew she had to ignore her fears and try to help her brother. Heck, even Johnathon was in the middle of all the crap with her brother, along with Brandy. Should she attack Brandy first? She had better chose fast...

Deciding she would head For Brandy who was on the outside of all the assistants, she lounged at her with the knife. Obviously Johnathon had caught that important fact and pushed the other assistants aside and jumped forward after Crystal, knocking her off Brandy. As the two slammed to the ground, the knife slid to the other side of the room. Why was _he _the only one that appeared to care about Brandy?

With Johnathon landing on top of Crystal, the air was knocked out of her due to him weighing about 100 pounds heavier than her. "Don't you ever try to do that again!" He shouted in her face. When all he got was a flinch as a reply, he shouted again in her ear. "Do you hear me?!

Since the air had been knocked out of her, she could not reply, so she had to nod in reply. It was not enough though to satisfy him.

"Say it!!!" He yelled loudly.

Suddenly, the man that had chased after Crytal came barging in the room. "Good, you got the wench." Crystal glanced up to see an angry look on his face. Obviously, she had beaten on his ego by so easily escaping his grasp. It appeared he thought that it was embarassing to have a woman overpower him for even just a mere plurge of the moment. In fact, the look in his eyes reminded her of Chaase...her father's abusive friend; back when she had to kick him in his privates to avoid him raping her. Ever since then it seemed he had grew an anger towards her due to his ego being bruised. Would this guy be the same?

Irritated due to Crystal not doing what he said, Johnathon grabbed her by the chin and forced her to look him in the face. "Answer me!!!" His eyes were wide with anger. Obviously he meant buisness. Even though she despised him, the anger in his eyes brought about a fear she had never felt in her entire life- even greater than when she had confrontations with her father. She had no choice but to do as he said.

"Yes." She finally managed to say.

"Good." He snarled at her visciously, letting go of her chin roughly; a red mark appearing. He then pushed himself off her and before she could get up herself, he spoke in a lower tone of voice. "Don't even think of trying to get up." He sounded very threatening.

Johnathon walked over to Brandy and examined her along with the others. Her upper arm was slighly slit along with her long sleeve lab coat, blood beginning to soak through her white coat slowly. Brandy covered her cut with her other hand, as if she were trying to conseal the pain. "Are you okay?" His voice changed from that of an angry grown man to that of a man concerned about someone he cared about obviously a lot. In fact, he sounded like a whole other person when it came to Brandy's health and condition.

"Sis, are you okay?!" Chris asked desperately.

"I-I think so..." Crystal seemed to have forgotten the threatening tone Johnathon had in his voice when he had commanded her to not get up because she starting to get herself up and recover when the man who had been pursuing her spoke.

"Too blonde to remember what Johnathon said?" He made a dig, causing Crystal to feel her heart pound against her chest even harder. Despite what he had said, she still continued to push herself up. "Huh?!" He growled when he realized she was not listening to him.

Unlike with Chaase, she decided she would continue to bruise the man's ego, although he did appear much stronger than Chaase. It did not matter, though. Whatever happened, happened. So she just got herself up and looked at him with a rub it in grin on her face. "You're not the boss of me." She said to him oddly calm.

He grit his teeth in anger. "Shutup before I knock your teeth out." He balled his hands into tight fists.

"If you ever do that I will _kill _you!" The words suddenly seethed out Chris's mouth as he cut into the conversation.

"Oh really?" The man challenged. "How can you, being all tied down?"

The others were beginning to realize what was now starting up because Johnathon looked up. "I told you to not even think about getting up! So what are you doing disobeying me?!" His voice changed back to that of an enraged man's, but not quite as bad as earlier.

She did feel as afraid of him as earlier, so she felt more comfortable with being defiant towards him again. "Like I said earlier when we met. I am not some dog, so quit treating me like one."

Johnathon raised his fist threateningly as he stared right into Crystal's beautiful eyes. Deciding she would try to avoid him, she backed away defensively. She could handle slaps, but when it came to getting punched in the face, she absolutely hated it! She accidently had backed away too far, causing her back to bump against the man who had pursued her's chest, which was very firm.

"Trying to wuss out on us now? I don't think so." He exclaimed with a hint of bitterness, wrapping his arms around her fragile body so she could not get an farther away from Johnathon.

"Let her go!!!" Chris demanded in a fit of anger. "Now!!" His voice sounded firm. He had nothing to back himself up though.

"Shutup." One of the other assistants turned around to face Chris.

"You can't make me!" He snarled in the man's face.

"Wanna' bet?" The assistant said in a matter of fact tone. Before he could reply to the man, he pulled out a needle. "I believe that we will just have to take care of you later, boy."

"Don't you dare!" Chris shouted at the top of his lungs, tugging against the straps that held him down to no avail.

"Hah." The assistant then jabbed the needle into Chris's neck.

"Chris!!!" Crystal shouted as she struggled against the man's firm grasp. She began to panick..this was turning out much worse than what she thought. All of the assistants attention's were towards her now, seeing as they had knocked her brother out. "Let- me- GO!" She shouted, squirming against the man's grasp.

"Thanks, Andy." Johnathon thanked the man; Andy. "Now I won't have to chase down this stupid girl."

"I'm not stupid." Crystal spat.

"Obviously you are or you would have just shut up like the good little girl you should be." Johnathon shot back.

Crystal did not know what to reply with. All she knew was that she was _not _stupid. Any normal human being would not listen to a jerk like him.

"For once it would seem you have no smart but reply." Johnathon made a dig. "I am amazed."

All Crystal simply did was glare into his eyes with the look she usually wore- defiance. She wanted to make sure that even though she had nothing to say, she did not agree with what he was saying to her.

"Don't give me that look." Suddenly, Johnathon leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Life is gonna' be a hellride from now on, thanks to what you tried to do to my wife. And if you ever try any sort of crap like that again on Brandy, I hope you realize that I can be ten times as bad as what I'm gonna' be from now on." His words were very threatening. They were almost as scary as earlier. Fear lurched within her, but she forced it away.

Johnathon pulled away from her, a cocky smile on his features. "Got it?"

"Yea." She replied, deciding she should just reply. Maybe she could avoid that punch if she was lucky.

"So what do you want us to do with her?" Gero finally came into the picture as Johnathon asked him a question.

A light was in Gero's eyes. It would appear as if were very interested in what had been going on was why he had not stopped anything earlier. A grin made it's way to his face. "She already has the bloodlust of that of an android!" He sounded very thrilled. Obviously he had been so excited that he forgot to answer Johnathon until now. "Do whatever you like for now. I would prefer you work on that defiant attitude of hers. An android being defiant towards it's master will not ever suit with me."

An 'it'? She wasn't some item! How dare he call her some android?! The lack of respect he held for her- ugh! "Stop talking like I am just some thing! I'm a human being with freaking _emotions!" _

Johnathon turned his head towards Crystal and without a word slapped her harder than he ever had before. "Do not speak unless you are told to." He commanded. Was this 'punishment' for the stunt she tried to pull on Brandy?

"I am not your dog!!" Crystal shrieked at Johnathon, her voice trembling with anger.

Without warning, Johnathon pulled his fist back and thrusted it forward; right smack dab into Crystal's cheek, causing her head to jerk to the side. Her whole head began to throb in pain. No doubts about it that she would have a head ache. Even though her whole head was in pain, she did not want to satisfy Johnathon's demand....But it hurt so bad, could she really muster enough spunk to keep this up? "Uhn..." A pained moan escaped her for the first time.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Johnathon exclaimed in a matter-of-fact tone. "You better start listening to me or I'll punch even harder."

Turning back towards Gero, Johnathon replied. "Yes sir."

"As for the boy, please do take him to his cell." Gero said, glancing over at the knocked out Chris. "He is not as bad off as the girl. Maybe you can get some things through that thick head of hers." Gero then walked out the room and into his computer room.

"You know, I believe I actually did make some progress." Johnathon was refering to the way she had not shot a smart reply to him again.

She had to change that. She refused for him to think he had won this fight. "Well, you are wrong."

A sigh escaped Johnathon. "It would have been smart to just stay shutup."

Before he could punch her in the face again, Crystal began to struggle to get free of Andy's grasp again. Of course, it was to no avail, but that did not stop her from trying. She was aware of what would soon be heading her way in just a few seconds, so she had to try.

"Do you think that struggling with me is actually gonna' work?" Andy commented, holding her even tighter to him so she could not move.

Gritting her teeth in anger, Crystal replied. "It's always worth a try."

"Johnathon, I am going to help them with getting the boy inside his cell." Brandy walked over to Johnathon, looking him in the eye.

"Why don't you get yourself some revenge first?" Johnathon asked.

"I won't stoop to her level." Brandy made a snobby sounding dig, looking at Crystal as if she were some piece of trash.

The guts of her to say such a thing! "Stoop to _my _level?! You have_ got _to be kidding me!" It almost caused Crystal to laugh. Her stoop to her level?! Hah! That was the funniest thing she had ever heard in such a long time.

"Shuttup, please." Johnathon demanded towards Crystal as Brandy walked away with the other assistants.

"No." She simply replied.

Once again, Johnathon punched Crystal in the face on the opposite cheek, causing her head to jerk to the side. "You are such a mule." Johnathon said. "You know what, Andy?Just take the girl to her cell. I don't feel like dealng with her mouth anymore tonight. I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Andy took advantage of the fact that Crystal was in too much pain to struggle with him and threw her over his shoulder as if she were a feather.

Once he got her to her room, he uncaringly chunked her down onthe ground, hurting her even more thanks to the hard floor. "Don't ever think you'll catch me off gaurd again like you did earlier." His voice was full of bitterness.

Crystal rolled onto her side and looked at him. "You men are all the same."

Andy raised an eyebrow, curiousity striking him. "How so?"

A grunt of pain escaped Crystal before she replied. "Your egos. You remind me of a really trashy person I used to know." She was refering to Chaase.

"So you think I am trashy?" He questioned, crossing his arms.

"You are all trash in my eyes." Crystal replied boldly. "I hope you all choke on your own saliva and die." Her words sounded full of hatred and angry.

Andy chuckled. "You're a real nut, you know that?" He commented.

Before she could reply, he delivered a low blow to her midsection with his foot, causing her eyes to widen as pain shot through her intensely everywhere. "That was for earlier's disobedience." He appeared very satisfied.

Slamming the door shut and turning the light out, Crystal lay there in absolute pain doubled over.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I hope you enjoyed. You realize why Crystal would scream, right? She loves her brother. It was her only way she could help him by diverting their attention away from and onto her. So yeah....Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Since no one seems to be reading this, I was going to quit this. But I like reading my own story...oddly. So I am continuing for me.**

* * *

A month had finally flew by in that wretched lab. Every day had always been the same. Defiance, slap. Defiance, slap. Sometimes, it was even worse than a slap. Crystal had been getting pretty bruised up and she was getting real tired of this. When she had first met Johnathon and all those others, she had thought she was stronger willed than this to be considering to actually just simply obey them. She absolutely hated Johnathon, Brandy, and Gero! Her body was telling her to just give in to them, while her will was telling her to not let them get the satisfaction of feeling as if they had 'domesticated' her.

Today was the first day of something new. Amazingly, they had actually informed her on what would be going on today. Her first surgery...although, she didn't need any surgery. It must have something to do with that android thing they were talking about. If they were going to really go through with this, they had better give her something to knock her out. That would be plain cruel to leave her awake, especially if they did not give her anything to ease the pain.

She was nervous and very afraid. She wanted to avoid this somehow, but with a lab filled with dirt bag assistants, she wouldn't be able to escape their grasps. Besides, she had nowhere to run. Even if she got out of their sights for a second, they would eventually find her. They knew this lab better than she did, that was for sure. After all, it was their work place.

Suddenly, Crystal heard the door next to hers slam open. Crap, it was her turn next. They were probably taking her brother back to his cell and had finished with him. She didn't know how she would or even should act in a situation like this. It would be normal to try to avoid getting this done...but how? There was no way possible. Unless...

There was some hope left after all. If she could, maybe she could sneak a knife off one of the counters and hide it from them until they approached her? She'd have to be after the kill, though, if that was the case. There were much more men than there were of her.

She wondered who it was carrying her brother back to his cell. Was it those people that Gero had assigned to him? It was much more possible than it being Johnathon, although she was expecting it to be him. If it was, he had no problem with hurting her.

The door slammed shut and she heard someone's foot steps, along with anothers, coming down the hallway towards her cell. It was two people and they could double team her. She was doomed...

Just as she expected, she saw Johnathon's face through the destroyed little window as he punched in the code to get in. She couldn't see the other person, though. Hopefully, it was just Brandy if she were lucky enough.

The door opened and the light flickered on. Crystal's eyes hadn't adjusted to the light, so she had to keep blinking for a couple seconds to get rid of the blindness. Looking up at Johnathon from where she was sitting, she noticed another man beside him. Crap, it was Andy! They both hated her guts! At least with Brandy, she wasn't as strong as a man, but with Andy, she had no chance of anything.

Before they could say anything to Crystal, she spoke first. "What are you going to do to me, exactly?" Worry was in her voice and they could probably easily figure out just how afraid she was.

"You sound scared," Johnathon replied "it's really too complicated to explain."

"Well, are you going to give me anything for pain? Or knock me out?" Crystal questioned.

A chuckle came from Andy. "I don't think Gero would want that," he continued "besides, why are you so scared? It'll be over before you know it."

"I've never had surgery before. Why would he not want that? Does he want me to suffer?" Crystal asked.

"You know, you ask a lot of questions." Johnathon sounded like he was complaining.

"You would too if you were in my position." Crystal shot back.

"No, actually, I would just accept it and move on." Johnathon shot right back.

"Well, that's you, not me." Crystal replied.

"Guess so." Johnathon shrugged, walking over to her.

Should she just get up instead of having him force her? She did not feel like having him put his hands on her more than he needed to. It aggitated the mess out of her when he tried to control her.

Before he could try anything, Crystal pushed herself up to to her feet. Glaring him in the eyes, she spoke. "I don't need your help with getting up."

He seemed baffled that she actually wasn't going to put up a fight. "No way, you're actually going to start being obedient?" He grinned victoriously at her.

It ate her alive to know he had that satisfaction. If only she had the advantage in this situation...she'd hurt him so bad he'd be begging for mercy! She hated knowing she was weak when it came to a man.

"I'm not doing it to please you." Crystal shot back at him.

"But you're still doing what I want, so that's good enough for me." He had won this little fight and oh! How it bugged Crystal that he had!

A sigh came from Andy, who was leaning against the wall with his hand at the door. "We going to do this or what, John?"

"It's a shame you're starting to finally listen," Johnathon continued to stare into her eyes "because I still have to drag you to the room. After all, you could still turn on me and try to get away."

Crystal rolled her eyes and sighed. Instead of saying anything, she just held out her arm as a gesture to say 'go ahead'. In this small room, she would never stand a chance against two guys. Even if she managed to get away, she would just get trapped in some other room knowing her type of luck.

Johnathon finally turned to Andy to answer him. "It's looks like this is going to be much easier than what we expected," He turned back around to Crystal "thankyou for your cooperation."

"Tch!" Was all Crystal's had to say.

Johnathon reached out and grabbed onto her arm with a grip like that of a vice. Crystal winced in pain and he seemed to notice it.

"That hurt?" He sounded humored.

Deciding not to answer that question, she steered around it. "Are you going to do your job or not?"

"Fine then, if you really want me to hurry with it I can do so." He didn't seem to have any complaints.

He suddenly jerked Crystal's arm really hard as he made his way to the door. He was giving her the impression that he was trying to hurt her. Man, he got what he wanted, couldn't he just be happy with that? Crystal stumbled over her feet and almost fell as he had jerked her, but she regained herself and followed him.

Soon they came upon the operating room. All of the assistants were gathered up. This little operation obviously wasn't not going to be so 'little' or else there wouldn't be so many people needed. A nervous butterfly went down Crystal's spine.

"Set her over here," Gero instructed, pointing towards one of the operating seats.

Crystal noticed a red spot on the table. Could it possibly be her brother's blood? No! What in the world were they doing to them?!

"Is that blood?" Crystal's voice was very shaky.

"Yes," Johnathon replied. "don't tell me you're afraid of blood."

"No, it's just..." Crystal trailed off.

"Just what?" Johnathon asked.

"It's just...I want to know what's going on." Crystal replied.

"Well, if you really want to know," Johnathon said. "then take a seat and we'll show you."

Johnathon jerked her forward and let go of her arm causing her to slam into the operating table. Before she could do anything, he grabbed her up and threw her onto it with ease. She didn't want to be up here! Especially not with her clothing getting drenched in her own brother's blood! That was her brother! She loved him, she didn't want to have a reminder of his pain on the only pair of clothes she had! It hurt too much!

Immediately the assistants huddled up around her. One grabbed her by the arms and strapped them down as if she were weak as could be. One of the assistants held something that resembled a tampon in their hand. What the heck?!

"All I ask is that you keep your eyes open the whole time," Gero said. "this thing will place tiny microchips into your eyeballs that will help read another's power level."

"Are you crazy?!" Crystal exclaimed.

As the assistant approached her, desperation hit her hard. Noone, absolutely noone, would mess with her eyes! Raising her legs, she attempted to kick the assistant. Using her other foot, she this time successfully kicked the object out the man's hand.

"You're not putting anything in my eyes!!" Crystal shouted.

"Strap down her legs as well!" Gero commanded.

Right as Gero said so, Johnathon and Andy came to the 'rescue'. She couldn't let them do this to her! Kicking wildly, she felt her foot slam into Andy's chest. With him out the way momentarily, she felt a little less desperate.

Andy recovered quickly, though, and walked over to where her upper body was. He raised his fist and punched her right in the face, causing her head to jerk to the opposite side. She figured she would just get punched again so she quit with the kicking. It was all too useless.

Shutting her eyes, she tried to deal with the pain to the best of her ability. She could feel her legs getting strapped down. At least it wouldn't be too easy for them to get to her eyes with them shut.

"It's obvious that you haven't learned yet." Johnathon commented.

The man with the weird object came walking over to her. With her eyes still locked shut, she could feel his cold and calloused hand grab her by the chin and jerk her head towards him.

"Hold her head down where she can't move it," Gero instructed.

"Yes sir." Johnathon complied and did as told.

Johnathon took notice that her eyes weren't open. He knew just the thing to get her to listen. A little pain would eventually sink in that thick skull of hers.

"Open your eyes," Johnathon demanded. "or else."

"No!" Crystal shot back.

A sigh came from Johnathon. Moving his hand down to her stomach, he pinched her as hard as possible. When all he got from her was an ow, he raised his fist and then slammed it down onto her gut. Instinctively, her eyes bolted open, but only for a split second.

Gasping for breath, she tried her best to speak. "This isn't going to help..."

"Screw it! Just shoot her up!" Gero sighed in exasperation.

Johnathon did the honors and walked over to the cabinet. He grabbed a needle that was already full of liquid. Walking back over to her, he jabbed it right into her vein. Once it was done dispersing the liquids, he chunked the needle on the counter.

The effects were almost immediate. Her muscles began to relax and she felt like not even trying anymore. She felt like a useless puddle of nothing because she was so weak feeling.

She could feel them messing with her eyes as they forced them open. Seeing the odd object approaching her eye, she luckily passed out cold.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I ain't been in a writing mood lately, can't you tell?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Bored, time to amuse my pathetic self.**

* * *

"Is it going to be that difficult every single time we try to operate on them?" Johnathon demanded.

"Agreed! If you expect us to do this, you have to do something about those two! It's almost impossible with the boy!" Another assistant jumped in, hoping that they could manage to sway Gero into doing something about Crystal and her brother.

Gero sat in his comfy chair with his eyes closed in deep thought. He rested his head on his elbow. A sigh came from him. "I see your point, gentleman."

"Then why don't you do something about it?" Andy joined them.

"I _will! _Just give me some time to think!" Gero snarled, opening his eyes again.

"You better think of something quick! Those two are getting annoying as hell!" Yet another assistant came into the conversation.

"He's right- they're just wasting our time with trying to 'get away'! We need to sedate them, just something to get them to stop fighting!" Andy insisted.

"Why haven't you thought of that before?" Johnathon asked Gero. "It's so easy!"

"Shut up!" Gero growled, rolling his eyes. "I have thought of sedation, _but _I look at things this way- we want hard hearted, cold, ruthless killers. Not a bunch of softies that just wake up one day and are programmed to destroy the strongest man in the universe! I don't want them embarassing me with any crying or any type of emotions that aren't that of an android!"

"I see your point," Johnathon muttered in agreeance. "maybe you could still cause them to become that way? But maybe by somehow-"

"AH! That's it!" Gero jumped out of his seat in excitement and started pacing around the room.

"What, sir?" They all asked in unison.

"I'll start on it right after we are finished with our meeting!" His eyes were lit up with happiness. "We could control the two of them with a simple push of a button!"

"How is that possible?" Brandy suddenly got into the conversation. Usually she didn't unless something really perked her interest.

"It's simple! I know just the man who can help!" He rambled on. It was obvious that he was on a real kick and his mind had shut everyone else out. "I will construct the remote and he can provide the medicine!"

"Who?" Andy badgered, curiosity falling upon him just as much as everyone else.

"Tao!" He finally replied, turning his sights to his assistants.

"And how will this Tao be able to help?" Johnathon asked.

"He is very well known in the scientific industry!" Gero grinned from ear to ear. "He's a very brilliant man."

"So can you explain this plan of yours?" One of the other assistants questioned.

"Why, of course!" Gero sounded happy to oblige. "Tao will supply us with the serum. Now, the serum that he specializes in is very rare. And it takes a very smart man to come up with such a thing. With his serum, he will inject the medicine into the two specimens we have here. Tiny microchips will spread through their body and connect to their nerve endings. And with my controller, in which I plan on constructing, I will simply press a button that will send a signal to their brain that tells them to seize. Seize as in for them to fall to the ground, their muscles tightening as tight as possible. It'll be very painful."

"Wow, that's...a genius!" Brandy sounded amazed at Gero's smarts.

"So that way, there will be no more struggling, all the while them still living through the agony of being cut open and such," Gero sounded pleased with himself. "sound like a plan?"

"Sounds impossible," Andy said. "if it weren't for it being you who came up with the idea, I wouldn't even try."

"I think with you as our leader, it will succeed," Brandy sounded as if she was ready for the challenge. "you're the smartest man we know."

"I agree with you one hundred percent with them," Johnathon agreed. "it's worth a try."

"As for everyone else?" Gero made sure of.

"Yeah." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Our meeting is now over," Gero declared, already heading out to his research room so he could get ahold of Tao. "go home if you so wish to."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I was thinking about writing about Chris or Crystal in their cell, but I do too much of that. Anyway, hope this sounded okay. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Oh my Goooooooooooooosh! It's been for EVER since I've updated this thing! I've been rereading it and have found a lot of errors, but I need to finish it first. Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

Crystal lay motionless in her cell. She was starving like an animal that hadn't been fed in forever. And that was not an exaggeration whatsoever in the least. Hell, she was starting to feel as if she were really becoming an animal now. Maybe Johnathon was really starting to get into her head. Even a strong willed person such as Crystal had a breaking point, right? She _was _only human.

Not only was hunger clawing at Crystal's stomach with it's sharp talons, but she felt disgustingly dirty. She had not had a shower in so long. The smell of dried blood, sweat, and normal human body odor was emitting from her. She stunk really bad. How was Gero and all of his assistants able to stand the smell of her when she hardly could?

By now of being here this long, Crystal had came up with a way to entertain herself. That was to envision herself somewhere else. A beautiful, sunny day at the beach, being able to finally wash off all the nasty gunk off her body as she soaked up the sun's warmth. Or better yet, embraced tightly in the arms of someone who loved her and that would never let her go. Her brother came to mind at that- not in an incest way, but a brotherly or sisterly way. Before any of this catastrophe, Crystal probably wouldn't have found that thought too comforting, but now that she was practically barred from her own flesh and bleed, she couldn't help but feel that way.

And when Crystal was not envisioning something, she was marking up the wall with a single sharp medium sized rock. It was something to do; to put her mind at ease and settle her anxiousness to get out of her. Usually, she just sliced away at the rock mindlessly. Sometimes though, she scratched in words that described her mood. That was usually when she was pissed off from Johnathon or one of the other assistants working in the lab. Who could blame her? They treated her like shit.

Crystal was slowly beginning to come the conclusion that they probably weren't going to be able to escape. She was losing hope. They didn't know their way around this place at all, really. Gero and his assistants had all these things to mess around with to catch them. Tazers, needles, you name it. And what did they have? Brute strength? Hah! Chris might be able to stand a chance, but Crystal was a completely different story. The punch she had on her was nothing when up against a full grown man.

Since they couldn't escape, Crystal was praying deep within her heart that she would die soon. Living was hell. She was hardly fed but enough to merely survive. All she was...was simply a guinea pig used in some mad man's experimentation. Maybe he'd accidentally overdose her or something. The idea seemed relieving, like light shed on some darkness. Death was starting to sound really friendly.

But somehow, Crystal still felt the slightest will to live. It was like an itsy bitsy spark remaining in her heart that had not been put out yet. When she seen Johnathon or any of the other assistants, she still felt the same old defiance flare up. Even though she might not be as vocal about it, she still felt just as strongly as day one. The only thing that had seemed to grow more was her hatred for them and Gero. If she ever got her hands on some sort of weapon, she'd do her damn best to kill them all. Torture sounded like a deserving punishment before their death. Yes, the thought sounded beautiful...

There was one question that crossed Crystal's mind. For how long would this slight will to live keep on before the flame was doused? If it were doused, would that mean it was time for her to go and there was officially no more hope left for her or her beloved brother?

Suddenly, the cell door jerked open and the light flipped on to reveal Johnathon. Unlike the other times, he wasn't with another assistant. Weakly, Crystal looked up at him. There was no energy to struggle left in her. She was just so hungry. Their eyes locked onto eachother's as he walked over to her. God, were they cold as ice and hard as a brick. Crystal supposed the reason for that was because he was a heartless bastard. Without speaking a syllable to her, he bent down and grabbed her by the upper arm with a very rough grip, jerking her up to her feet. He didn't even have the couth to loosen his grip any on her arm. He was hurting her arm. Wincing, she was pulled along by him into the operating room.

Once they were in the room, Johnathon let go of her arm, pushed her onto a chair like you see at the dentists', and strapped her down. Crystal's eyes wondered around madly, trying to examine her surroundings. All of the assistants seemed to be here, including Gero. Wait! There was a new guy that Crystal didn't recognize. He wasn't wearing a white lab coat like everyone else was. What made him so special? Or was he not going to help? Whatever the case, he wasn't attractive. He looked kind of old, like late 30's to early 40's. His hair was black and braided. The one thing that really stood out was his mustache. He struck her as odd, to say the least. Maybe even a bit goofy.

That's when Crystal also noticed her brother who strapped down. It appeared that his strength was beginning to deteoriate as well, but not as bad. He still had that bad ass look on his face like he saying 'I dare you to mess with me, I dare you!'. It kind of helped Crystal feel a little happier. At least someone was still hanging on.

"Do you have the serum ready?" Gero asked.

"Of course,"

"Are you in need of any assistance? Because one of my assistants-"

Gero was cut off by the man, who calmly replied back to him. "Gero, I assure you, I am in of no need to be helped with my own invention," he smiled. "just sit back, watch, and learn."

Gero grinned, semming very interested in whatever this man was about to do. Grabbing something carefully and pouring it into a needle, the man spoke again. This time, he was looking at both the twins. "My name is Tao. It's nice to meet you, Crystal and Chris," was he seriously introducing himself like he was at some kind of family gathering meeting someone for the first time? He sounded casual, like nothing was weird about whatever was going on.

With that said, he walked over to Chris. He grabbed an item for Chris to squeeze onto so he could find his vein to stick him with the needle and handed it to him. That's when Chris spoke up. "Hey, Hey! I ain't letting you stick me with that needle not knowing what it's going to do to me!" He had made a valid point. That could be some kind of drug for all they knew that could kill them!

"Shutup and-"

"It's fine, Gero. The boy deserves to know, I suppose," Tao surprisingly said. "After all, it is his body, hm?...Well, Chris, I can assure you that this is not going to harm you or kill you. It's a bit difficult to explain, but you'll know in due time."

"I'm not doing it then," Chris declared stubbornly. "if you won't tell me what it's going to do, I refuse. You're going to have to make me."

"I'll get him for you," Johnathon stepped up and forced Chris to squeeze the item. In defiance, Chris attempted at struggling under the restraints, but to no avail.

Crystal couldn't stand to watch her brother struggle and be messed with by these sickos. It was killing her that she couldn't do something to help him. Looking up at the ceiling, Crystal heard an abrupt shout from Chris. It was a shout as if he were in absolute agony. Turning her sights back to him, she saw her brother jerking as much as possible under the restraints, clenching his fists up in tight balls. His eyes were wide with pain as multple grunts and shouts of pain escaped him. What had they done to him?

"Chris!" Crystal exclaimed, attempting at breaking free from the restraints to get to her brother. "What the fuck are you doing to him? Chris!" She hadn't felt so pumped in forever, not since the last time they had operated on them...but never before had something like this happened. What were they trying to acheive?

Tao briefly turned to Crystal. "It'll be over soon, don't worry, my dear," he sounded promising. "then it will be your turn."

"My turn your ass!" She didn't want to go through what Chris was going through! It was enough that she had to see him go through it, but her next? Terror was coursing through her veins. She didn't want it to happen to her! "you're not sticking no needle into me!"

Tao simply smiled at her. What was his deal? He turned back around to resume watching Chris convulse underneath the straps. How could he just so calmly watch this? It was horrible! Even if it wasn't her brother, she'd still have trouble watching any human go through this! Was he that cold hearted or just that sick? How could a human being possibly be so callous?

A few more minutes, her brother had finally calmed down. He was moaning in pain every now and then, but didn't say anything. His eyes were shut and his teeth were clenched. Even after what had just happened, he was still hurting. That was absolutely horrific. Crystal didn't want to go through that, too! It was scary, just the thought of it! It hurt to just watch!

"Success!" Tao exclaimed, his eyes brightening with joy. "My part of this has went exactly as planned! Just perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

What the hell was his plan? To see how much pain they could possibly manage to put Chris into? She was disgusted with them even more than she thought she could ever be!

"Chris! Chris! Are you alright?" Crystal was becoming even more panicked. "What did you do to him, you bastard?"

"Excuse her mouth, Tao," Johnathon apologized, walking over to Crystal. He gripped her by the jaw firmly and looked her in the eyes. "don't ever insult this man. You have no idea who he is!"

"It's fine, sir," Tao insisted. He didn't seem to be bothered at all by Crystal's strong words. In fact, he seemed to be more understanding, at least than the rest of them. "It's not as if she's going to be of more nuisance than him. She's only a female, right?"

Only a female? How dare he insult not only her, but the entire female population by saying such a sexist thing? That was one thing that really pissed Crystal off. When anyone made a sexist comment, she was angered. Plus, they weren't even willing to answer her question about her brother. They shown no consideration for her or her brother whatsoever. Not like that was of any news to her, though.

Crystal flashed him a dirty look when he started to make his way over to her. She might not be able to fight back with fists, but looks could kill. She wanted him to know that already hated his guts. He ignored the look she was giving him and instead attempted at handing her an item to squeeze onto. Glancing at it, she knocked it out of his hand and at the same time, she spat in his face.

"Fuck you! I may be female, but that doesn't mean I'm going to just sit back and watch!" very quickly, she was becoming more and more hysterical.

Tao wiped the spit off his cheek. He remained quiet as he did so, not appearing to have been angered. Most people in his position would have slapped her or something by now, but he just gave her a warning look. "I hope you know that I don't appreciate that. You're only making it this much harder on yourself,"

"Gero, shouldn't I-" Johnathon was cut off by Gero.

"No, let Tao handle it the way he wants to handle things. Unless he asks for your help in disciplining her, just sit back and watch,"

Johnathon rolled his eyes. It was as if he were crawling out his skin to hit Crystal. For once, Crystal was glad Gero was around.

Determined to accomplish his task, Tao flicked at her arm to find where veins would show up. Crystal had to stall! Her heart was racing and filled with terror. She didn't want to hurt anymore than she already did! Gathering up more spit in her mouth, she spat at him and hit him in the face again. This time was a lot different from the first. He jerked his head up at her and yelled.

"God damnit, if you do that again, you're going to wish you were never born!" His words shook through Crystal's entire being. It felt as if his words were vibrating all through her body because he had sounded so angry. She flinched under his voice.

He seemed to be in a rush to get the job done. He got out the needle and pricked her. Just like all the other liquids in the past that had been injected into her system, it felt cold as it spread. Right as Crystal felt it about to settle, the coldness suddenly changed into a scalding hot sensation. Pain quickly dispersed and spread throughout every inch of her body in less than 10 seconds. It became worse and felt as if thousands of tiny needles were pricking her skin. It was agonizing!

Crystal felt body tighten up on her just as her brothers had done. She felt like she were seeing different colors. When would this agony be over with? Was she going to die? Tears started to brim up in the corners of her eyes. It had been awhile since she had actually cried. Eventually, the pain died down and all Crystal felt like doing was closing her eyes and willing herself off into another world.

* * *

**Author's note: Dang, it's been sooooo long. I apologize. It's because I am also working on a book that I want published and I've been on a roll with it...at like 15 or so chapters, 50,000 words. Haha, it's cool :3 I will update again sometime, but I can not gaurentee when.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: This is a short chapter, but if I had tried to prolong it, it would not have been good.**

* * *

Crystal's body was tingly all over. She had never experienced this kind of feeling before. One second she was shrieking in agonizing pain, the next she was sitting in her cell, no longer feeling any hint of pain; just tingly. What in the world had that mad man injected into her system?

At least she wasn't in pain anymore. Her stomach was periodically growling every now and again. She was aware that no one would feed her, so she tried to ignore it until it gradually went away on its own as usual. Another question came to mind. How long would she survive without hardly any food or liquid? Was whatever they were injecting into her system maintaining her and causing her to survive?

And was Chris doing any better? He had always been a strong person. God, Crystal wanted to be able to see her brother. She missed him. It was ripping her heart to shreds to not be able to talk to him.

Crystal wondered if they were to escape ever, what would come of Gero and his assistants? Would her and her brother come back for revenge? If they did, how would they manage to do it?

The mere word revenge made Crystal feel excited. To kill Gero; to get back at him, to let him know how it feels to be used and abused. Maybe they could tie _him _down to a table and prick him with tiny little needles, except to inject something that would cause him the most painful experience of death.

Wow, that sounded horrible. Crystal was not a murderer. Or was she? Sure, she had murdered her parents, but it was simply out of self defense. To want to torture someone was different. That would involve plotting, which was evil.

Fuck it. If wanting to seek revenge on Gero made her a murderer and evil, so be it. She would be just that. A murderer and evil.

Crystal jumped at the abrupt noise of someone opening her cell door and flipping on the light. She didn't bother to look up. It was probably Jonathon, anyway.

"A word of advice, my dear,"

Okay, that was totally not Jonathon speaking to her, which caused Crystal to look up. She had been wrong. It was that new guy; Tao was his name? What the hell did he want with her?

"You might not want to continue on with your rebellious behavior. It is only going to make things here worse for you," did he actually consider this helpful information?

"I will do what I want," Crystal finally replied.

"And you shall only suffer. Your rebelling is not aiding to your defense. It only prolongs and makes things harder. The pain from that shot would have ended sooner if you hadn't had been so stubborn," he continued as if he was actually concerned for her. "by the way, you look a little frail. Would you like something to eat?"

Crystal was going to respond to what he had first said, but was shocked by his sudden offer. Did she hear him right? Someone was offering her food? Why was he being nice?

She was sure it must have been apparent to him that he had blew her mind. "Is it poisoned?" Hey, she couldn't help but to be suspicious. This was the first time she had ever been kindly offered food. Something had to be up, right?

Tao laughed quietly. "I may be a scientist, but I am by no means a psychopath. So, do you want some food?"

What the hell did it matter? Even if he was lying, death sounded like a nice thing. She'd probably die either way if she was forced to stay here.

"Yea,"

Reaching into his lab coat pocket, he pulled out a bagged up sandwich. Did he have to hide it from Gero and the others, or something, so they wouldn't get mad at him for feeding her? That was ridiculous. He walked over to her and held it out to her. Without hesitation, Crystal snatched the sandwich out of his grasp.

As Crystal took it out the baggy and took a bite, Tao carried on a conversation with her. "They must not feed either of you. As long as I am around, though, the two of you will be fed,"

Whoah, was he serious? As soon as Crystal finished devouring her sandwich, which didn't take no time at all, she replied. "Am I hearing you right? Why would you care enough to want to feed us? We're just lab rats,"

"Yes, you are hearing me right. Gero and his assistants may be cold, heartless, and greedy, but I am more than that. I have eyes and I can clearly see that the two of you are malnourished,"

"If you're more than that, why don't you just help us get out?"

"I need the money,"

"Then you aren't really any different," Crystal retorted. "Greed is one of the seven deadly sins, you know."

"You've got me there, I will admit, but I still am different. I have a heart,"

"Where's it at?"

Before Tao could reply, he almost jumped out his skin at the sound of a metal door opening and then closing. In a low whisper, hardly audible enough to hear, Tao said. "I can not be seen talking to you, much less helping you, or I could lose my job. Farewell, for now, my dear," He quickly flipped the light out, shut, and locked her cell door back up.

Tao left Crystal puzzled. If he wanted money, why in the world was he risking his job trying to help her and her brother? Whatever the case, though, at least she had been fed and had the possible assurance that in the future she would be again. Hell, maybe she could ask him to tell her how her brother was holding up. Okay, she was getting way too ahead of herself.

She'd just take what she could get from this guy, and just maybe, just maybe, she could find a way to survive in this God forsaken place.

* * *

**Author's note: I wonder why Tao is so nice :P I want you guys' opinion. Should I rewrite "Be careful what you wish for"? I wrote it when I was a lot younger and more immature. Every time I look at it, I am like...woah, that sucks. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Wo****w, it has been a few days over a year! I need to get on the ball! Gosh, I sure am lazy! Well, not really. I graduated :) I was Salutatorian!**

* * *

A few months had now passed again that involved horrid injections, operations, and abuse. Crystal and her brother, despite all the countless procedures, were never quite accustomed to the pain that they were forced to endure. One would assume that after such a long time of going through this much agony, the body would begin to adapt, but whoever came up with that theory was entirely wrong.

But throughout it all, one thing that Crystal and her brother did adapt to was being fed by the unusual Tao. For the first time in a very long time, the both of them could say that they actually felt... thought of. Well, at least Crystal did- she didn't know exactly how her brother felt. All she knew was how she felt, and shockingly, she felt like she had a somewhat companion in Tao. Although brief and short his visits were to feed her, she felt not so lonely when his presence came around.

Despite that, though, she still felt bitterness and anger towards him- just as she did all of Gero's assistants. Tao might have been giving them sustenance, but he certainly was still a greedy man. When it was just the two of them when he came to her aid to feed her, she felt companionship; almost like someone she could confide in, but when she was forced to be around Gero and all of his other assistants along with Tao, she felt so utterly lonely. The kindness that Tao once shown her was no longer present. All she could feel from him was that of what the other assistants gave her- heartless and cold.

Crystal and her brother still remained stubborn and possibly what some might consider foolish. Instead of laying back and taking it, they fought with all the strength they had left, which wasn't much at all. And of course, no matter what, as long as Tao was in front of the other assistants, it didn't matter to him if Jonathon slapped her around or bullied her brother. Somehow, that bothered her. She didn't understand quite why. What did she expect of such a man? No matter how he may be helping her and her brother behind closed doors, he was still a cold and heartless man in front of others.

After all these months of being tested on and operated on numerous times, Crystal could feel her body feeling... different. It was an odd sensation. One that can not be explained in words. She had no idea what any of these tests were for or these operations... besides to become a cyborg. All this pain she was enduring- what exactly was the purpose for it all? She didn't _feel _any stronger.

"I swear to God, you old man-!"

Crystal overheard her brother shouting as she laid in her cell. Fear pierced her heart for her brother. She was concerned. What were they doing this time? Would she be taken from her cell shortly to find her brother with a freaking body part removed? She didn't know what to expect from these people and Gero... As far as she was concerned, they were all crazy. Anything was possible to happen as long as they were in their grasps.

"Good, good..."

Gero's voice echoed and a victorious laugh followed suit. What was good? What was going on...? Her heart started to pound so fast in her chest. Biting her lip, she shut her eyes and covered her ears so she wouldn't be tortured by whatever might be going on.

Perhaps knowing her brother was in pain hurt her worse than when it was actually her turn to go through with any of the surgeries that Gero planned to put them through.

Suddenly, the room lit up and Crystal opened her eyes to find Teresa walking into her room. She held a white coat in her hands. "I'm going to ask you just once nicely to please undress and cover yourself with this."

Uncovering her ears, Crystal replied. "What are y'all doing to my brother?"

"You'll find out if you just obey," Teresa sighed in exasperation, as if she knew this were coming.

Slowly, Crystal got to her feet. Shockingly, she found she has a little more energy. It must have been from Tao keeping her fed. Teresa walked over to her and held the coat out to her. A wild idea struck Crystal's mind- one that she most definitely was going to act on.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Crystal raised her fist and delivered a devastating surprise punch to the side of Teresa's face. The coat dropped to the floor as Teresa stumbled backwards and hardly caught herself from falling. Before Teresa had anytime to defend herself, Crystal lunged herself at her and slammed Teresa up against the wall, bashing the back of Teresa's head against it.

"Jonathon!" Teresa shrieked in pain. "HELP!"

"Stupid bitch! You guys are all sick, you hear me? SICK!" Crystal placed her hand on the side of Teresa where her belt was that she used to carry things. Hurriedly, she yanked out a switchblade. Apparently, this was given to Teresa just in case anything 'bad' were to happen.

As Crystal opened the blade, she could hear footsteps pounding at the ground coming towards her quickly. Without a moment to spare, she jabbed the knife into Teresa's side unmercifully. For a second, Crystal felt guilt try to latch onto her, but she immediately reminded herself that Teresa _deserved _it. She was evil and greedy. And this was the only way Crystal could ever escape. This was her golden opportunity.

Crystal pulled away from Teresa's body as she slid to the ground in agony onto her bum. Coughing up blood, she muttered. "Jonathon..."

Right as Crystal was about to storm out the cell door, she was intercepted by an angry Jonathon. His eyes immediately made contact with Teresa's bleeding body and then he turned his attention back to Crystal and in a hysterical rage pulled out an odd looking sort of controller. Pointing it at Crystal, he pressed a big red button.

And almost simultaneously, Crystal could no longer move. No matter how hard she willed herself to make even the slightest movement, she couldn't. It was as if she had been paralyzed. She was completely defenseless and she knew what was coming. Jonathon's eyes were filled with a monstrous rage and his fists were balled up. In a blind rage, he slammed his fist into her gut, causing her to double over in pain and fall to the ground on her side. He raised his right leg and then proceeded to continually kick her in the stomach.

"You little animal! How could you hurt my Teresa!" He gave one last kick to her gut and rushed over to Teresa, squatting so he could pick her up and carry her. "Don't worry, it's gonna be okay, you're not gonna die!"

As he went to pick her up, other assistants, including Gero, flooded the room. Their eyes were wide as they looked from one person to the next. And all Crystal could do was stare with wonder. What was going to happen with her now that all of them were in there? She searched for Tao's face and found him. For some odd reason, even though he acted so cold in front of the others, she still felt a sense of comfort with him in the room.

"We need to help her! Please, Gero!" Jonathon pleaded desperately.

Calmly, Gero looked at Teresa's wound, then looked over at Crystal. As his eyes laid on Crystal, a smirk began to form on his face. "Splendid! This is coming along easier than I thought it would! This one truly has a blood lust, wouldn't you say, guys?"

"Gero! Now isn't the time! Please, we have to help her!" Jonathon appeared to be getting more anxious.

The smirk slowly disappeared from Gero's face as he looked back on Teresa and Jonathon. "Her services will no longer be needed," his voice was cold and uncaring.

"I don't care if she's working or not anymore, but for God's sake, we need to save her before it's too late!" Jonathon stood up.

"Well then, you can leave, too," Gero continued. "be my guest, take your wench and journey down this mountain. It's not of my concern, but I will say that she is losing a lot of blood. Shortly, she will have been lost."

Jonathon looked from Teresa to Gero, then to Crystal. He grit his teeth in hurt and frustration. His eyes were filled with rage at the sight of Crystal. If it wasn't for Gero being present, he probably would have killed Crystal. He looked back at Gero and picked Teresa up as she lay in his arms passed out due to blood loss.

"Where do I dump the body?" He asked, coldness and hate replacing his once desperate sounding voice.

"Down the mountain, of course," Gero instructed. "Hm, it seems this has gone this differently than expected. Still, we shall continue on with the procedure. Nothing has changed that. We must take care of business," Gero stated. "Jonathon, please hand over the controller."

"She deserves to rot like that," Jonathon muttered, handing over the controller to Gero. "I hope the little bitch rots in hell."

Jonathon then walked out the room with Teresa's body. Once he was out the room, Tao spoke up. "If you don't mind, my friend, I could take over for Teresa for now," he offered, walking more into the room. "I shall make her listen."

"Why, of course, Tao," Gero gave him permission. "I have full faith in you. You may hold the controller, just in case."

Tao received the controller from Gero, and with that, Gero and his assistants walked off into the main room to resume their focus on her brother. Once they were all out of earshot, Tao bent down and looked Crystal in the face. His face shown something of concern. Something more than that of what the assistants offered her.

"And what was that all about, my dear?" With that, he pointed the controller at her and pressed the big red button. Immediately, she could move again. Then again, it wasn't like she really wanted to move. She was in so much pain that she started to cry a little. Her stomach was in agony and some of her ribs were pounding with pain and agony. Curling up in a ball, she started to shake with tears.

"I just want to get out of here..." Crystal muttered. "but that's never going to happen... is it?"

"Until Gero gets what he desires, unfortunately not, I am afraid to say," Was that sympathy in his voice? "Crystal, how many times must I insist that you need to simply do as said? I do not advise you this out of anything bad. I simply see what you apparently do not. All this extra pain and agony could be avoided if you just let things happen."

"And let someone run my life that has no right to? Let someone fuck with my body that they have no right to mess with? Huh? Is that what you're saying?" Crystal's voice started to raise.

"Shhhh... quiet down... I'll leave the room and allow you to undress so you can put that coat on," Tao put his finger up to get her to lower her voice. "I don't want to have to force you, my dear."

"I- I can't move it... it hurts..." Crystal attempted at getting up in a sitting position, but instead she only winched in pain and fell back into her original position. She grabbed at her stomach and grit her teeth.

"You have to, so do it, Crystal," Tao got up and walked out the door and waited for her.

Grunting in pain, for the first time in Crystal's time of being here, she did that- obeyed. Yet, she had no idea why she was even bothering. Was it because it was Tao with his gentle touch nudging her in the direction desired?

Unclothing herself, Crystal grabbed the coat and pulled it over her. Tao shortly came back into the room. Crystal glanced down at his own belt and could see the controller in it. She wondered...

"Is that something to do with all these operations?" She pointed at the controller and winced in pain as she moved.

"Do you remember that painful injection that I gave you and your brother awhile ago? In order for this controller to work, it had to be done," he explained. "soon, my dear, all will be made clear to you."

* * *

******Note: Oh my o.o**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Wow, it has been a year since I have even touched this story. Sorry to any of those who have been wanting to read this! I've been extremely busy with college and my boyfriend. I'm about to graduate with my AA! :) And I STILL love Android 18, haha! Although, I am getting into Bleach and might end up writing some fanfiction with Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Yea... I'm weird like that. **

* * *

"Ah... ow..."

Crystal grunted as she awoke from her sleep and unsuccessfully tried to roll over onto her back. Ever since the last operation she had endured her entire back had felt terribly bruised. To this moment she still did not understand what in the world Gero, Tao, and the others had done to her. What had they accomplished this time?

She didn't have a mirror. Were they transforming her into some kind of monster? Was she disfigured in some way because of all this madness?

Tao popped into her thoughts. Would he ever clue her in on what they had done to her body, or had he simply _said _he would do so in order to get her to obey? The thought of him tricking her sent a wave of anger through her veins. Why did someone like him have any sort of control over her emotions- whether it be in a good or bad way?

As Crystal began to drift back off to sleep with the image of Tao imprinted within her mind, the door to her chamber opened up abruptly. Her eyes shot open as she jumped at the shock of the sound of the door opening. As if he had been brought from her mind to the actual room she was in... Tao was standing just a few feet from her. She flinched in pain as she got up to her feet.

"Follow me, my dear," He said calmly but firm.

She decided she would listen to him. There was something about him that struck her in the sound of his voice. No one else in this place ever shown her any sort of kindness... But she also decided that she would still stubbornly ask him questions that deserved to be answered for her.

"So are you going to tell me what that was all about earlier?" She asked as they exited the room.

Tao slowed down the pace so they could have a moment to speak without the others hearing them. "Does the idea of superhuman power interest you in the least?" He grinned, looking into her eyes.

His question threw her entirely off. She stuttered as she tried to decipher what kind of question that was supposed to even be. "Uh... what?" She made a face at him like he was crazy.

"Well? Answer me."

"Who hasn't ever dreamed of having superhuman powers? It's practically every child's fantasy... everyone has wanted that at some point in life, but there comes a point of maturity when you grow up and realize that's never going to happen," She rationalized.

"What if I told you that it wasn't just some childhood fantasy... at least for you and your brother?"

"I'd say you've lost your ever loving mind," Crystal didn't hesitate.

There was absolutely no way on earth that Tao or anyone could go above the law of physics. Sure, they apparently were nerdy scientists and knew what they were doing... but they were not gods. Only gods could harness that kind of power.

Tao chuckled at her. "We'll see. Now follow me," they continued to walk down the hall and into the main operation room. The other assistants, including Gero, were all gathered around. "Have a seat."

He pointed to a seat next to her already seated brother. Why was he so... quiet? Usually, he was loud and defiant.

"You aren't here for any operations tonight. You are here for an even greater purpose," Gero announced. "You say you want to know of the reason as to why you are here... why you have to go through this... Well, I am here to explain this all to you... all of us are here tonight."

"Get to it then, old man," Chris rolled his eyes at Gero.

"You act as if I am the villain here, but I am here to inform you that the real villain that you should have your vengeance set upon is a man by the name of Goku. I can see it in your every actions. The two of you thirst with the desire to kill me for what I have done. That desire needs to be redirected," Gero paused and looked around the room. "redirected to Goku, the man who ruined all of our lives."

"If you treated him anything like you've treated us, then I would say it was well deserved what he did to you," Chris pointed out.

"Boy, you have no idea!" Jonathon snarled. "Our parents were killed because of him and his 'heroics'!"

"What Jonathon is referring to is an organization in which I created long ago. It was called the Red Ribbon army. I dedicated my life to that organization and Goku took no reconsideration in destroying it," Gero explained. "the people that were working under me at the time were the people you see before you's parents. They, just as I do, seek revenge."

"If this is about him then why do you need us?" Crystal spoke up.

"I am a scientist. I live for the thrill of experimentation and learning new things. Androids have always been up my alley, but for the past few years I have been researching an even greater invention... something that has not been done before," he smiled in satisfaction. "the creation of a cyborg."

"You mean... a human with robot parts?" Crystal's jaw dropped in shock.

"And so far... the two of you are a great success. Even more so than I ever would have imagined! Do you not realize what it takes to create such a being? To be human, but have a lust for blood dwelling deep within your very being without a trace of human compassion?!" Gero exclaimed in excitement, hardly being able to contain himself. "I have done it!"

"What are you talking about? I have no such desires!" Crystal denied.

"Oh really? The very first night I came into contact with you, you were soaked in your own parents' blood! Explain to me what do you call _that_?!" Gero laughed maniacally. "Not to mention the way you mercilessly murdered my assistant. You are a murderer."

Those four words echoed in the back of her mind endlessly. _You are a murderer..._

He was right. Despite having fought out of self defense with the people she had murdered... murder was still murder. She was nothing more than a murderer. Her eyes widened in realization.

"My sister is no such thing!" Chris defended her.

"No, Chris... he's right," Crystal gave in and didn't even try to deny it any longer. "no matter what the reason... murder is still murder."

"The only thing left to complete the two of you is your strength. The superhuman strength that you are in need of in order to kill Goku," Gero said. "I am going to give you that power very soon and when I do, the two of you will be under my complete control as my cyborgs."

"What makes you think we would kill this guy for you?" Chris asked.

"Because if you do not... I have this," Gero held up the control device and smiled at them as if he had just won. "And if I have to, I can always resort to just killing the both of you. After all, you two are the first successes I have ever had. I now know how to create a cyborg. I would just find someone else if it came to that."

"You're an ass," Crystal muttered loud enough for him to hear.

"Now, now... that kind of talk needs to be directed towards Goku, not the likes of us. All we want is revenge, nothing more. If you're going to hate anyone, hate that son of a bitch," Gero snarled and balled his right hand into a fist. "It'll make it much easier for you to be able to kill him that way!"

"All we know about him is what you've told us. It's all just hearsay. I can't kill someone I don't even know... someone who has done nothing to harm me," Crystal spoke up for the both of them.

"If I may, Gero?" Tao asked politely and once he got the okay from him, he walked over to Crystal and replied. "My dear, you're not looking at the situation very clearly, now are you?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am!"

"This man... this man is running around. Free. Enjoying life. Enjoying _freedom. _He knows what he did to us so long ago, yet he is out somewhere in the world as we speak enjoying the simple breath of life... as you, my dear, and your brother, are living like caged animals. All because of him," He manipulated. "If not for him, we would have no need for the two of you."

"You didn't have to take us! Why not someone else?!" Crystal yelled in frustration.

Gero laughed. "Because you were in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I won't blame him for your sick and twisted ways," Chris stood strong.

"Well, my boy, I know the both of you want to kill me and you never will. Think of it as a favor... I am giving you the tools you need to direct this desire to kill at something constructive- something actually tangible... something _actually possible."_

"I will not do such a thing," Crystal joined in.

"Then so be it. Regardless, you shall do as I say ultimately. The choice as to who you hate is entirely up to you in the end. Just don't say I didn't try to help," Gero replied nonchalantly. "Grab Crystal first."

Three assistants rushed over to Crystal abruptly and held her down in her chair. Three other assistants ran to Chris and did the same. Shortly after, Tao approached Crystal with a needle full of some kind of shiny red liquid substance. What the hell was this stuff?

"The fuck is that stuff?!" Crystal yelled in terror at the sight of something completely unknown to her.

"Do not fear, my dear. After today, you will have become a new person."

The needle stuck into her neck and immediately she could feel something strange flowing through her body... like energy. She felt as if she was the energizer bunny! Did he inject her with speed?! No, no... or did he? Her body felt hotter than usual and she felt like she could even fly at this rate... what the heck!

Without even meaning to, she managed to easily remove the three men from her and they went flying into the wall away from her. Her eyes widened as big as they could get at the shock of her own new found strength. Did she really just do that? Was she dreaming?

"Shut her down, hurry! Shut her down!" Tao demanded.

Immediately, her body fell to the ground in a heap. Pain shot through every inch of her body. Her muscles were tensed everywhere and she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried to will herself to. Shortly after, she could hear her brother collapse to the ground beside her. This hurt so bad... for a moment, she felt hurt by the way Tao had so mercilessly demanded that she be shut down. He knew how painful this was, didn't he?!

She could see her brother laying next to her. The sight of him was terrifying. Was that how she looked? The look in his eyes was that of agonizing pain and fear. His body was motionless, but tight due to his every muscle having seized up.

_Chris! What's happening to us?! _Crystal thought to herself desperately. Tears brimmed up in the corners of her eyes and fell down her cheeks. She could feel her body being picked up bridal style. Her sight landed on Tao. He was carrying her back to her chamber. He looked down at her and once again... she seen that look on his face. Compassion.

How could he feel any kind of compassion towards and let her go through this?

Once they were out of earshot, he spoke to her in her chamber as he laid her down gently. "I know it hurts, my dear. It'll be okay," Before he got back up to his feet, he brushed her hair gently out of her face so it wouldn't be in her face. "I will be back to feed you when I can." With that, he got back up to his feet and departed from her chamber, shutting the door behind him and leaving Crystal to deal with her problems on her own.

_This world is nothing but darkness..._ Were the thoughts that came to her mind.

* * *

**Note: I WILL finish this! One chapter at a time, haha! I still remember the goals I have for this story. Please, if you want, just leave a review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
